


Weapon of Choice

by ninassield



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ish, kasamatsu is a martyr, slight humour maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninassield/pseuds/ninassield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio's life had a balance. A precarious one, but he digresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice

Life is all about compromises, not that anyone cares anyway.  
We’re animals, which fundamentally means we all have some kind of basic survival instincts: compromising is nothing but one of those twisted defense mechanisms, plain and simple.  
Yukio knows that fairly well by now, which is _precisely_ why he should follow suit and start working on his façades, but the uncomfortable truth of it all is he’s just too transparent for his own damn good and that means weakness.  
The more you show, the more weapons you provide to everyone around you – that’s just an all time low he never quite came to terms with.  
  


Not until he met Kise Ryouta, that is.  
  
  


Now, if his life was a sappy Victorian novel, Kise Ryouta would’ve been a beautiful aristocratic lady with long golden locks and even longer eyelashes while he would’ve taken the dark and grumpy butler role, fair and square. Their love would’ve bloomed against all the (more than reasonable) odds, horrifyingly extravagant wedding included.  
Except Kise was very much male, an annoyingly stunning specimen of said gender, may he add.  
And damn it all, so was Yukio. A male, not a stunning specimen.  
Just incidentally pointing that out.  
  
  


The knot of the matter was simple: why was he so undeniably (dare he say it?) _in love_ with him? What even made him think it was a good idea to be fooled by those thick eyelashes?  
It wasn't even a matter of gender, oh no - Yukio didn't give two shits about stuff like that.  
It was just so _unbelievably incovenient_ to be in love with Kise Ryouta, like an itch between your shoulder blades: it's there, it's always gonna be there, but you cannot get rid of it.  
Well, unless one was a professional contorsionist, but that sure as hell wasn't the case.  
Scientifically speaking, Yukio identified the red and tasty cherry sitting on top of this huge catastrophe in the fact that there was no way his feelings were mutual, that was just not happening. Fantastic.  
  
  


All things considered, it was no wonder his natural instinct was to send a scowl in the blond’s direction at all given times before gracefully rising from the ground just to place an alarmingly well-calibrated smack on the back of his nape.  
Because really, who even gave him the right to shine so bright? What was he, a fucking human torch?  
That guy had a whole arsenal of murderous ammunition to use against Yukio, which was the ultimate proof of how much he needed to shield himself from people like Kise instead of being so damn pristine about everything. It honestly made him want to slam his forehead on the nearest flat surface and curse his ancestors for the existence of Kise Ryouta, eternally bright and eternally oblivious.  
  
That’s right, that’s painfully right.  
Kise wouldn’t notice Yukio’s distress if it pole-danced right under his stupid perfect nose, and that obviously didn't stop him from following him around like a very big, very lost puppy.  
  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
  


“Senpai! Wait up, senpai!”  
  
There he was.  
  
Crystalline voice, uncharacteristically tall, blond and attractive.  
Kise jogged, no, skipped towards him just as he was about to escape the lockers and, consequentially, this very moment. Damn, so close.  
  
“What do you want, Kise?” he sighed, arching his eyebrows to obtain the typical unimpressed look he mastered over the years. It was a cold yet frightening expression, but as a matter of fact, it never affected Kaijou’s ace that much.  
  
“Let’s walk home together!” Kise sang, predictably ignoring the dread irradiating from each and single pore on Yukio’s skin.  
  
“Go on your own."  
  
“So mean, senpai! It’s dark outside, it’s not safe to walk alone!”  
  
“You’re a 6’2 young man, not a fucking princess. You can take care of yourself just fine."  
  
“That’s why I should guard senpai, then".  
  


Stop.  
  
  
Hold it _right there.  
  
_  
Did Kise just imply that he, Kasamatsu Yukio, muscular and fairly deadly athlete extraordinaire, needed protection?  
  
The guy really had some nerve.  
  
  
A vein popped on his forehead and his eyebrow twitched and he very slowly, very carefully lifted his gaze to pierce right through Kise’s clearly empty skull.  
  
"I'm going to punch you back to your house and make sure you stay in it for _months_ , freshman," he hissed, grabbing his collar and pulling down his obnoxiously symmetrical face to his level.  
  
Kise's adam apple bobbed and his eyes closed, which was a miserable view, very miserable indeed.  
  
And so, Yukio was about to let him go and march as far away from the blond as he possibly could, but all of his glorious and meticulously organised mental plans burned to ashes when he felt warm and soft lips pressing against his face.  
  
  
Oh, it was a kiss.  
  
Yeah.

 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KISE?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry senpai, you were too close and I-"  
  
"DO YOU MAKE OUT WITH ANYTHING THAT'S CLOSER THAN 20 INCHES FROM YOUR FACE?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"THEN _WHY_ DID YOUR TONGUE DO THE THING WITH MINE?"  
  
"The...uhm, the thing?"  
  
"THAT WASN'T EVEN A PROPER KISS, FRESHMAN!"  
  
The tips of his ears were beyond scarlet and his rib cage was dangerously close to exploding, but he wasn't a coward and he wasn't a good actor either, so what the hell.  
  
  
"Do it again until you get it right, got it?"

 

* * *

 

Yukio's life had a balance. A precarious one, but he digresses.  
His whole being entirely revolved around two single fundamental concepts.  
One, he unquestionably didn't have the necessary skill to build defensive walls around him and compromise his way through life. Not when it came to Kise Ryouta, anyway.

 

"I like you a lot, senpai!"

 

Two, neither did Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr, [ninassield](http://ninassield.tumblr.com).


End file.
